Retrouvailles difficiles
by kebabisgood
Summary: Soixante ans se sont écoulés depuis la transformation de Bella. Cette dernière va apprendre la mort de son père, ce qui va entraîner le retour des Cullen à Forks. Retrouvailles, deuil, mariage et meurtre...
1. Appel

_Salam à tous ! C'est ma toute première fanfiction, alors si vous voulez lire uniquement des fanfic d'écrivains en herbe, taillez. C'est une fille de mon internat qui m'a fait découvrir les fanfictions ( jusqu'à hier, je ne connaissais pas ! ). Bref, si vous avez des remarques, des conseils ou autres, n'hésitez pas à me contacter par mail :_

 _deborahdancona_

 _Toute critique est bonne à prendre, même les négatives._

 _Je tiens aussi à préciser que les premiers chapitres ne seront pas très longs, étant donné qu'ils ne sont pas d'une importance capitale. J'essaierai de poster 5 ou 6 chapitres par semaine._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

 **Prologue**

 **Bella est transformée depuis maintenant soixante ans. Entre la mort de son père,sa première victime humaine, le mariage de sa fille Renesmée et le retour des Cullen à Forks, il va y avoir quelques complications..**

 **Chapitre I , Appel**

 **POV Bella**

Edward et moi étions enlacés depuis au moins quatre heures, seuls dans notre villa de l'Exmoor, en Angleterre. Nous ne pouvions mieux profiter de l'éternité qui s'offrait à nous. Mon mari jouait avec une mèche de mes cheveux et caressait ma joue de marbre de l'autre main. On ne se parlait pas, se contentant d'admirer l'autre. Parfois, j'effleurais ses lèvres douces et pleines, passait ma mains dans sa tignasse cuivrée. Il me couvait d'un regard protecteur, le même que lorsque j'étais encore une fragile petite humaine. Ce qui, je tiens à précisé, remonte à soixante longues années, qui ont au final paru durer beaucoup moins. Depuis ma transformation, j'avais perdu la notion du temps. Les heures semblaient être des secondes, les années quelques jours seulement. Cette vitesse aurait pu affoler n'importe qui, exceptées ma famille et moi-même. Nous disposons de l'éternité, de l'immortalité.

 **\- Te rends-tu comptes que tu as eu soixante ans la semaine dernière ?**

Je me redressai et me tournait face à Edward qui avait le regard taquin. Il avait touché un point sensible. Quand je n'étais pas encore immortelle, je m'étais peut-être trop préoccupée de vieillir. Chaque année me séparant des éternels dix-sept ans d'Edward me hantaient. Ça aurait du s'arrêter après ma transformation. Hélas, il y avait toujours un reflet de cette immense angoisse de ma vie humaine.

 **\- Au total, tu as cent soixante-cinq ans, calculai-je rapidement. Si on compte tes années de vie humaine. Papi.**

Edward ricana. Bien sûr, lui, il s'en fichait. Il prit mon visage en coupe dans ses mains d'une blancheur extrême, posa un léger baiser sur le bout de mon nez.

 **\- Tu as soixante-dix-neuf ans, au total, chuchota-t-il.**

En moins d'un quinzième de seconde, je m'extirpai de son étreinte pour bondir à l'autre bout du séjour. Je fis mine de faire la boude, ce qui provoqua un fou rire chez lui. Je ne pus m'empêcher de contempler l'amour de ma vie rire. Il n'y avait rien de plus beau. Je ris aussi, et il vint à moi. Il allait m'embrasser quand le téléphone se mit à sonner. Edward fut le plus rapide et décrocha à peine la première tonalité finie. J'entendis au bout du fil la voix d'Alice. Cependant, elle était différente de d'habitude. On n'avait pas l'impression qu'elle chantait. Sa voix paraissait presque sévère et froide. Une mauvaise nouvelle, sûrement. Et pour cause, Edward s'éloigna, sauta par la fenêtre d'un bond gracieux et s'enfonça dans la forêt, de sorte à ce que je ne puisse pas entendre la conversation. Ma curiosité me poussa à tendre l'oreille. J'entendais une multitude de bruits – les pas précipités de petits insectes dans les murs, le vent caressant les feuilles des arbres… L'impression d'être mise à l'écart d'éventuels problèmes alors que j'étais de la famille depuis plus d'un demi-siècle, et de plus, je n'étais plus l'humaine fragile que tout le monde du clan devait protéger. J'étais un vampire, j'étais forte et j'avais même un don bouclier.

J'attendais depuis trois minutes quand j'entendis la course d'Edward à travers les feuillages. Ma vision zooma et je l'aperçus, à neuf cent quatre-vingt-six mètres de la maison. Il évitait avec une grâce absolue chaque brindille, chaque branche,chaque feuille. Il entra de nouveau par la fenêtre, que je n'avais pas fermée, et s'assit sur le sofa. Ses prunelles étaient dures, l'or qui s'y écoulait semblait s'être figé. Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

 **\- Alice a eu une vision. Ton père est sur le point de mourir. Cette nuit.**


	2. Le Deuil

_Second chapitre assez court, voir court tout court... Je pense finalement faire des chapitres courts. Pour ma part, je trouve que c'est plus agréable à lire. Évidemment, chapitre plus courts = plus de chapitres !_

 _Bonne lecture ;)_

 **Chapitre II , Le Deuil**

 **POV Bella**

Je me remémorai le soir où Edward et Carlisle m'avait annoncé le décès de Renée, ma mère. Huit ans après ma transformation, nous avions quitté Forks. Nous étions allés dix ans en Alaska, puis nous en sommes partis, pour aller dans plusieurs autres pays au Nord du globe. Cependant, seule ma fille était retournée à Forks quand nous partions d'Alaska. Elle était restée avec Jacob, à la réserve. Elle nous donnait des nouvelles chaque fin de semaine et venait régulièrement nous voir. Jacob, en revanche, me parlait moins. Il avait Renesmée maintenant.

Le fameux soir où j'ai appris que ma mère était morte, j'avais cru commettre un crime.

« Nous devons t'annoncer quelque chose Bella. Tu vas nous en vouloir à tous, mais comprends que c'était pour ton bien. On ne voulait pas te perturbé. Renée est décédée. »

Premièrement, j'avais ressenti du chagrin. L'immortalité n'avait pas que du bon. Pour Esmée, Carlisle, Alice, Rose, Emett, Edward… Ils avaient déjà vu voir mourir des gens auxquels ils avaient pu s'attacher. De la famille, des amis. Pour moi, c'était une première. La première personne que j'avais connue humaine et qui mourrait de vieillesse. Mais, le chagrin a vite fait place à la colère quand Carlisle m'a dit que ça faisait déjà sept ans que ma mère était morte. Morte et enterrée. Je n'avais même pas pu aller à son enterrement, je n'ai même pas pu rendre un dernier hommage à celle qui m'avait donné la vie – ma vie humaine.

 **\- Il faut que j'aille à Forks, décretai-je. Je ne peux pas manquer les funérailles de Charlie.**

Edward, le regard perdu, se leva et prit mes épaules dans ses mains puissantes, puis me secoua légèrement.

 **\- C'est encore trop tôt pour retourner à Forks, Bella. Les gens pourraient…**

 **\- Ça fait cinquante-deux ans que l'on est parti ! Les gens avec qui nous étions au lycée, Angela, Mike, Eric, Tyler.. Ils ont dépassés les soixante-dix ans. Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont faire le rapprochement, qu'ils vont nous reconnaitre ? C'est impossible ! Et si ils croient me reconnaitre, ils vont se dire que l'âge leur joue des tours.**

Edward soupira. S'il ne désirait pas venir, tant pis ! Après tout, il ne s'était jamais vraiment bien entendu avec Charlie. Mon père avait du mal à accepter que je sorte avec un garçon, alors quand le garçon en question m'avait emmené sans prévenir à Phoenix pour me protéger d'un vampire traqueur, les sentiments de mon père à son égard s'étaient empirés. Alice, elle, viendrait peut-être. C'était la seule Cullen que mon père appréciait. En même temps, qui peut détester ce petit lutin ?

Renesmée. Elle était sur Forks ! Elle avait continué à côtoyé Charlie pendant une vingtaine d'années. Il n'avait pas cherché à savoir comment ma fille grandissait si vite. Après avoir posé un léger baiser sur les lèvres de mon époux, je fonçai attraper le téléphone. En un cinquante-quatrième de seconde, je composai le numéro de portable de ma fille.

 **\- Maman ? répondit-elle de sa douce voix chantante. Vous allez venir à Forks pour grand-père ?**

Elle savait, évidemment. Mais les visions d'Alice avaient été plus rapides.

 **\- Je serai là demain au soir, ma chérie.**

 **\- J'irai faire un coup de ménage à la villa. Je suis désolée maman. Grand-père va me manquer.**

Je ressentis cette envie de pleurer, sans qu'une seule larme ne coule.

 **\- On se voit demain.**

Je raccrochai.


	3. Retrouvailles

_C'est parti pour le troisième ! Bonne lecture, en espérant que ça va vous plaire !_

 _Vous pouvez laissez vos critiques, conseils, questions... sur mon mail : deborahdancona_

 _Bonne lecture ;)_

 **Chapitre III , Retrouvailles**

 **POV Bella**

L'avion descendit doucement, transperçant une épaisse couche de brume. Je pouvais voir la cime des arbres les plus hauts et sentir l'odeur des pins. Sur la banquette en face de la mienne, un homme d'une trentaine d'années ne m'avait pas lâché du regard. Si Edward avait été présent, il aurait regardé ses pieds durant tout le trajet. Mais mon mari n'était pas venu. Ni Alice. Ma belle-sœur, tout comme mon mari, avait jugé bon de ne pas se rendre à Forks.

Il pleuvait. Valise à la main, je sortais de l'aéroport. Sur le parking, une douce odeur, mi humaine mi vampire, m'envahit. Je n'eus qu'à la suivre pour trouver Renesmée. Elle était encore plus belle que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Son doux visage de jeune femme n'avait pas la perfection d'un visage de vampire mais presque. Sa peau était pâle, sans défaut. Elle avait de légers cernes couleur lavande. Ce qui la différenciait de moi, c'était ses yeux chocolat et ses pommettes rouges. Je la pris dans mes bras, l'embrassai. Elle n'eut même pas de frisson au contact de ma peau glacée. A vrai dire, à peine née, elle avait passé tout son temps dans les bras froids d'Esmée ou de Rosalie. Elle était habituée.

Après des années, j'étais de retour dans la ville où tout a commencé . La ville où j'ai connu Edward et les Cullen. La ville où je me suis unis à lui par le mariage, où j'ai accouché de ma fille. Où j'ai failli mourir. Où ma nouvelle vie a commencé. Rien ne semblait avoir changé depuis un demi-siècle. La météo, toujours aussi triste et pluvieuse. Les maisons, ternes, grises. Les forêts et montagnes, à perte de vue. Tout était comme avant.

Ce fut Renesmée qui conduisit. Elle avait une nouvelle Porsche, offerte par son père. Elle était toujours aussi gâtée.

 **\- Jacob adore la voiture, dit-elle en riant . Il est comme un fou quand il la conduit.**

Elle se renferma après avoir vu ma gorge se serrer, mes lèvres frémir. En devenant une femme, elle avait compris qu'avant elle, pour Jacob, il y avait eu moi, sa propre mère. Edward m'avait raconté à quel point ça avait été difficile pour elle au début, de savoir que _son_ Jacob et sa mère avait eu une relation. Tumultueuse, certes, mais une relation quand même. Cependant, Renesmée n'a jamais éprouvé la moindre jalousie à mon égard. Depuis son enfance, elle voyait ses parents fous amoureux l'un de l'autre, et son Jacob qui n'avait d'yeux que pour elle.

Jacob.

Avec le temps, je l'avais presque oublié. Comment avais-je pu ? Il avait toujours été là pour moi. Il avait risqué sa vie et celle des siens pour sauver la mienne. Il m'avait aidé à retrouver la lumière quand Edward était parti, alors que moi, je ne lui faisait que du mal. Jacob avait été un ami, un confident. Un amour, peut-être bien. Un frère. Mais plus les années passèrent, plus il vit ma fille grandir, plus il l'aimait. Il ne ressentait plus rien pour moi, à part de l'amitié. Une amitié qui s'éteignait avec le temps et la distance. Alpha de sa meute, mon loup-garou de meilleur ami ne pouvait accompagné Nessie lorsqu'elle nous rendait visite. Oui, Jacob me manquait. Et je ne l'avais pas revu depuis que nous étions partis de Forks. Dans le temps, on s'appelait, on s'envoyait des mails. On se donnait des nouvelles l'un l'autre via ma fille. Loin des yeux loin du cœur, comme on dit. La distance et l'immortalité nous ont perdu.

Nessie s'engagea sur la route cabossée qui menait à sa modeste maison qu'elle partageait avec Jake. Elle n'avait pas voulu occuper la grande villa blanche.

 **\- Jacob n'est pas au courant que tu viens. Il n'a même pas pensé à l'éventualité que tu viennes à Forks si tôt. Tu arrives un peu par surprise.**

Humaine, mon cœur se serrait serrer, voir arrêter. Quelle serait sa réaction quand il me verrait ?

Ma fille coupa le moteur à une trentaine de mètres de l'entrée de la maison. Sourire aux lèvres, elle sorti de la voiture et s'engagea vers la maison.

 **\- Jake, appela-t-elle. Viens voir !**

Je tendis l'oreille et je perçus du mouvement à l'intérieur. Ainsi que la désagréable odeur des loups.

 **POV Jacob**

Mon cœur se réchauffa et parut se remettre à battre quand j'entendis la voiture arrivée, puis quand j'entendis sa voix pareille à un tintement de clochettes. Je me levais du lit en poussant un grognement bestiale, enfilai un short et me précipitai à l'extérieur pour accueillir mon bonheur de tous les jours. En ouvrant la porte, la lumière du jour m'aveugla durant quelques secondes. Quand je retrouvais la vue, il y avait Nessie à quelques mètres de moi, mais aussi une autre personne. Mon instinct fit monter en moi la fièvre, des tremblements secouèrent chacun de mes membres, et sans rien contrôler, je me transformais. En moins d'une seconde, je projetai le Sang-Froid au sol. Renesmée était en danger. L'ennemi se débattait, me donnant de violents coups dans les côtes. Je restais le plus fort. J'allais le mettre en pièce quand ma folie s'éteigna, laissant place au réel : les cris désespérés de Renesmée et le jeune vampire femelle aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux remplis d'or. La femelle me regardait d'un regard remplit de douleur. Pas de douleur physique, non. On aurait dit qu'on lui avait brisé le cœur. Tout prit soudainement un sens.

Bella.

Je fis un bond en arrière, cherchais ma bien-aimée. Mon cœur se meurtrit en voyant ses joues rouges striées de larmes où se collaient des mèches de ses boucles caramel.

Bella était là. Après tout ce temps, elle était revenue. La voir seule ici, à la réserve, me rappela ces moments à jamais gravés dans mon cœur où nous retapions de vieilles motos, une cannette de soda à la main, riant de tout et de rien. A cet instant, j'oubliais sa peau d'un blanc extrême, sa beauté inhumaine, ses yeux dorés, sa soif de sang. Je la revis humaine. Je retrouvais ma Bella. Je n'avais même pas vu qu'elle s'était relevée. Elle se tenait là, droite, telle une statue antique, une expression toujours choquée sur son visage trop parfait.

Une masse dure et froide s'abattit sur moi, menaçant de me faire tomber en arrière. Son étreinte était presque douloureuse tant elle serrait ses bras autour de moi. J'étais toujours transformé, mais peu importe.

 **\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, murmura-t-elle.**

Je grognais de satisfaction et elle me caressa derrière l'oreille. J'en oubliais de reprendre ma forme initiale. Pointant la truffe vers la forêt, je lui fis comprendre que j'avais besoin d'une minute d'intimité.

 **\- Reviens vite, soupira Bella.**


	4. Chasse

_En même pas cinq heures j'aurais posté 4 chapitres... Je suis à fond ! Facile. En même temps, ça fait déjà une semaine que j'écris pour le plaisir. Maintenant que j'ai découvert ce fabuleux petit site, je poste, je poste, je poooooste ! Je me rends compte que plus j'avance, plus mes chapitres sont longs ( alors que j'avais dis qu'ils seraient tous relativement courts )._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ;)_

 _deborahdancona pour toutes remarques, critiques, conseils..._

 **Chapitre IV , Chasse**

 **POV Bella**

J'étais debout, face à la fenêtre. Renesmée et Jake étaient enlacés, se murmuraient des mots complices, des mots d'amour. « Je t'aime, Jake. » et celui-ci répondait par un « Tout comme moi je t'aime. » suivit d'un tendre baiser. Edward me manquait, et j'espérais secrètement qu'il se décide à venir. Être loin de mon âme-sœur était difficile à supporter.

 **\- Bella, demanda malicieusement Jacob, se détachant des lèvres de ma fille. Que dirais-tu d'une petite chasse ? Celui qui attrape le plus gros gagne.**

Il s'était levé, et se tenait maintenant debout devant moi, me surplombant de deux bonnes têtes. Il m'envoyait par vagues sa chaleur corporelle qui devait frôler les quarante-cinq degrés.

 **\- Pourquoi me sous-estimes-tu toujours, Jacob ? Je ne vais pas me laisser faire par un chiot, ajoutai-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.**

Il fit une grimace exagérée, mimant l'indignation.

 **\- Nessie, chérie. Tu joues ?**

 **\- Pourquoi pas, répondit-elle tout sourire.**

Jake ouvrit en grand la fenêtre.

 **\- A vous l'honneur, mesdames.**

Je me glissais par l'ouverture et m'amusai à dévaler le mur en rondins de bois telle une araignée, ce qui fit rire Renesmée. Elle, sauta d'un bond et atterrit légèrement sur le sol. Pas aussi légèrement qu'un vampire, bien sûr. Mais l'organisme de ma fille ressemblait plus à celui d'un vampire qu'à celui d'un humain. Elle avait la peau aussi dure que de la pierre, elle était rapide et forte. Jacob, lui, était déjà en bas, mais il était passé par la porte, bien qu'il en ait été capable. La lisière du bois n'était qu'à une centaine de mètres. C'était à une allure humaine que nous avancions, Nessie prenant dans une main celle de Jacob et dans l'autre la mienne.

Nous nous étions enfoncés dans les bois depuis une bonne demi-heure déjà. Jake fit mine de s'échauffer tel un grand sportif en faisant des roulements de têtes, craquer ses phalanges et s'étirait. Il souriait à chaque fois que Nessie riait. Sans prévenir, Jake se mit à courir puis il s'élança dans les airs, comme s'il s'apprêtait à s'envoler. Lorsqu'il s'apprêta à toucher le sol, il se transforma en un énorme loup brun-roux. La chasse commença. Mon ami parti à toute allure vers le Nord, alors que ma fille et moi nous dirigions vers l'Est. Je courrai devant Renesmée car j'étais plus rapide, mais je la distançai d'à peine dix petits mètres. Je pouvais entendre son cœur s'accélérer au fur et à mesure qu'elle faisait des efforts pour aller plus vite. Nous débusquâmes un groupe de cinq gros élans, et cachés dans les fougères, un puma à l'air féroce. Un regard suffit à faire comprendre à ma fille quelle était ma proie. Un puma était une menace pour Nessie. Une faible menace, certes, mais une menace quand même. Je n'avais jamais voulu qu'elle s'abreuve de cet animal. Ma fille bondit avec grâce sur un gros herbivore mâle et plaça ses bras autour de son énorme cou. Elle serra et l'étouffa. Ce n'est que lorsque la bête fut morte qu'elle planta ses dents dans son coup. Ma proie, elle, commençait à s'enfuir. Le félin s'agrippa au tronc d'un pin et l'escalada avec aisance.

« Trop facile ». Je m'élançai, percutai le puma de plein fouet. Il bascula de sa branche et nous entraîna au sol. Par réflexe, il essaya de s'agripper à moi, mais ses griffes ne prenaient aucun appui sur ma peau de vampire. La bête tomba sur moi. Elle essaya de me mordre, de me lacérer la peau, en vain. Mon bras droit était positionner entre le ventre du puma et ma hanche. D'un coup, j'enfonçai mon poing dans l'abdomen de félin. Un geyser de sang et de tripes gicla sur mon pull beige. Un Chanel qu'Alice m'avait acheté à Paris. Elle serait folle d'apprendre qu'il était désormais recouvert des boyaux d'un puma. L'animal agonisait et ce fut ma fille qui, d'une pression de son pied sur la gorge de l'animal, l'acheva. Je me jetai à la gorge de ma proie et aspirait son sang. Il était rassasiant, mais pas autant que celui des humains apparemment. J'étais sûrement le seul vampire au monde à ne jamais avoir bu une goutte de sang humain. Même Renesmée avait avoué avoir craqué une fois. Je repoussai la carcasse quand elle fut vide, et j'entendis Jacob arriver. Une odeur de sang frais envahissait les lieux, j'en conclus qu'il devait donc avoir une proie. Il arriva deux minutes et quinze secondes après que je l'ai prévu. Il tenait fermement entre ses crocs un jeune cerf au cou déchiqueter.

 **\- Quelle grosse prise, ricana Renesmée. Ça n'a pas été trop dur ?**

C'était à mourir de rire de voir Jake ayant attrapé une si petite bête. Dans mes souvenirs, il aimait chasser les pumas, les ours ou au pire les élans. C'était peut-être du au fait qu'il avait muri mentalement depuis toutes ces années. Tant qu'il continuait à se transformer régulièrement, Jacob ne vieillissait pas. Il était d'une certaine façon immortelle. Il était vulnérable uniquement sous forme humaine. Contrairement à nous, les vampires, être percuté par une voiture pouvait le tuer. Techniquement, il était immortel tant qu'il se transformait et qu'il ne mettait pas stupidement sa vie en danger.

Jake avait l'air d'avoir dix-huit ou dix-neuf ans. C'était du au fait de sa musculature imposante et de sa grande taille. Cependant, il avait environ seize ans ou dix-sept ans lorsqu'il avait commencé à se transformer régulièrement. Depuis, il n'avait pas changé. Juste un peu grandi et prit du muscle. Dans sa tête, ça avait changé. Il n'était plus un gamin. Son âge réel approchait le miens. Il prenait peut-être moins de plaisir qu'avant à chasser sous sa forme de loup. Jacob avait toujours été plus humain. Il aurait sûrement préféré ne jamais muter. Cette question me taraudait l'esprit.

 **\- Chérie, peux-tu nous laisser un instant seuls, Jake et moi ?**

Ma fille opina. Elle avait l'air ronchon, décidément vexée d'être mise à part. Elle enfouit durant quelques secondes son visage angélique dans la fourrure de son Jacob et s'éloigna au pas de course. Mon ami, lui, s'éclipsa derrière les fourrées quelques secondes pour reprendre sa forme humaine. Torse-nu et en short, le regard brillant, l'air sûr de lui, je revoyais mon Jacob. Nous nous retrouvions seuls au milieu de la forêt. Nous nous retrouvions seuls pour la première fois depuis plus de cinquante années. Nous marchâmes au début sans rien dire, puis sa main chaude effleura la mienne, que j'agrippai. Il me réchauffait, et moi, je devais le geler. Des frissons parcoururent son bras, son torse, son visage.

 **\- Désolée, fis-je en le lâchant.**

J'étais presque gênée de le tenir par la main, alors qu'avant, ça me paraissait presque normal.

 **\- Ne t'excuse pas, Bella, répondit-il dans un souffle en retrouvant ma main d'ivoire.**

Nous nous tûmes durant un moment qui me parut interminable. Nous ne nous regardions pas en face. A plusieurs reprises, Jake trébucha, et se fut grâce à moi qu'il ne finissait pas par terre. Il était anxieux.


	5. Confidences

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'aime bien ce chapitre. Nostalgie, nostalgie.._

 _Bonne lecture ;)_

 **Chapitre V , Confidences**

 **POV Bella**

 **\- Est-ce que tu regrettes ?**

Il stoppa net et me fit face. J'avais l'impression de redécouvrir son visage, qui me paraissait enfantin. Je voulais le toucher, pour me rassurer. Je voulais être sûre que Jake était bel et bien devant moi. Je voulais m'assurer que je ne rêvais pas, bien que ce fut un paradoxe : les vampires ne dorment pas.

 **\- Que je regrette quoi ?**

 **\- D'avoir muter. Est-ce que tu aurais préféré resté dans l'ignorance des loups-garous ? Est-ce que tu aurais préféré ne jamais connaître l'existence de toutes ces choses ?**

En disant « toutes ces choses », je parlais non seulement des loups, mais aussi des vampires et indirectement, de ma fille. Jacob avait reprit sa route. Il avait pâli et son cœur battait plus vite.

 **\- D'un côté, oui, je regrette. Je n'ai pas voulu être un loup, je n'ai pas voulu savoir l'existence d'êtres comme vous et moi. Mais si ça ne serait pas passé… Les choses auraient été tellement plus différentes Bella. Nous aurions été amis, rien ne nous aurait séparés. Quand Edward était parti, notre relation aurait évolué au lieu de dégringoler, et peut-être n'aurais-tu pas sauté de ta falaise. Alice n'aurait pas eu une vision de toi morte, elle ne serait pas revenue à Forks. Edward ne serait pas allé en Italie et probablement ne serait pas revenu te voir. Si je n'aurai pas muté, ton sang colorerait toujours tes joues, ton visage serait couvert de rides et de longs cheveux blancs descendraient dans ton dos. Nous serions deux vieux… amis.**

Avant ses paroles, je n'avais jamais pensé une seconde que Jacob était à l'origine de ma vie actuelle, de mon immortalité. Quand Edward m'avait délaissé après l'incident avec Jasper, Jake avait été là. Il m'avait réconforté, et on s'était énormément rapproché. A un moment, Jacob était devenu mon essentiel, mon seul et unique besoin. Jamais je n'aurai sauté d'une falaise si notre amitié était restée la même. Elle aurait peut-être débouché sur une relation amoureuse. J'avais presque oublié les Cullen, et surtout Edward. Jake me redonnait le gout à la vie. Et si je n'avais pas sauté, les Cullen ne seraient jamais revenus et je serai actuellement une vieille dame.

 **\- Mais d'un autre côté, je ne regrette pas, continua-t-il. Tu as retrouvé ton âme-sœur. J'ai même pu te sauver la vie à plusieurs reprises. Et si je n'étais pas un loup, je n'aurais peut-être pas trouver celle qui est la femme de ma vie.**

Sa dernière phrase me fit un drôle d'effet. J'avais toujours du mal à imaginer ma fille et mon meilleur ami. Il en était ainsi pourtant. Jacob était imprégné de Nessie, et elle ne pouvait que l'aimer en retour. Ça avait été difficile de lui laisser ma fille, bien qu'elle était en parfaite sécurité avec lui. Mais en huit ans, elle s'était trop attachée à Jacob, et devoir s'éloigner de lui lui aurait été insupportable. Et de même pour lui. Jacob imprégné, il se serait laissé mourir de tristesse si on lui avait enlevé ma fille.

 **\- Et toi Bella ?**

Sa question me frappa de plein fouet. Tout se confondit dans mon esprit pourtant aiguisé.

 **\- Hé bien, balbutiai-je, je ne regrette pas ma vie humaine car …**

 **\- Non Bella ! Je sais que tu ne regrette rien de ton côté. Ce que je veux dire, c'est est-ce que tu regrettes le Jacob juste humain ?**

Mes yeux se mirent à picoter. Encore humaine, j'aurai lâché une larme. Mes souvenirs de cette lointaine époque étaient flous. Je m'étais concentrée sur le présent, oubliant de suffisamment raviver mes souvenirs humains pour oublier le moins de choses possible. En cet instant, je regrettai d'avoir oublié. Je me forçais de me souvenir de Jacob humain. Je fermai les yeux pour avoir une concentration maximale.

Des cheveux très longs et noir, un large sourire aux dents étincelantes. Des après-midi entières dédiées à bricoler des motos, à rire, à se taquiner, à marcher le long de la plage. Un Jacob toujours avec moi.

 **\- Ça me manque un peu. Nous étions beaucoup plus proches, beaucoup plus complice. J'aimais beaucoup ta compagnie, te voir m'étais indispensable. J'aurai aimé que tu restes un garçon normal.**

Jake se crispa mais ne dit rien. Il marchait, le regard dans le vide, évitant tous les obstacles que lui faisait la végétation dense. La tension était intense, les minutes se faisaient longues.

 **\- Renesmée doit nous attendre, dit-il platoniquement.**

J'approuvais d'un hochement de tête puis m'élançai à toute vitesse entre les arbres et les feuillages. Les rares souvenirs humains que j'avais remontaient dans ma mémoire, atrocement douloureux. Mon cerveau faisait revenir sans cesse le visage flou d'un Jacob encore humain. Mes yeux picotaient, j'étais prise d'une nausée mentale. Il fallait que je me défoule, il fallait que j'élimine tout ça. Je percevais le bruit sourd que provoquaient les grosses pattes de Jacob. Je l'estimais à quelques huit cent mètres de moi – j'avais pris de l'avance, profitant des quelques secondes qu'il avait mit pour se transformer. Humant l'air, je pris une direction opposée à celle qui était l'initiale. Jacob ne semblait pas me suivre. J'accélérai pour être au summum de ma vitesse. J'esquivais des pentes en sautant d'arbre en arbre, toujours aussi rapide. Tout effort physique me paraissait anodin. J'entendais le bruit des vagues qui se cassent sur les rochers millénaires. Une dernière accélération, un dernier bond.

Tomber dans le vide était une sensation des plus agréables. Je ne pouvais pas ressentir de haut-le-cœur, le miens ne battait plus. Le vertige n'existait plus, ni la peur. Il n'y avait plus que l'impression de liberté. Mon corps de pierre heurta les vagues avec fracas. L'eau aurait du me paraître glaciale, en vain. C'était agréable. Je fermais les yeux et me laissais couler au fond.


	6. Le Retour

_Sixième chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! )_

Chapitre VI, Le Retour

 **POV Bella**

Quand je rentrais, Jacob embrassais tendrement Renesmée. Il s'en écarta dès qu'il me vu. A croire qu'il pensait que ça me dérangeait. En fait, ça me faisait penser à Edward. Mon âme-sœur commençait à me manquer terriblement. Sa présence, ses paroles, ses baisers, ses caresses… Tout, absolument tout me manquait. Je voulais qu'il soit là. J'étais aussi frustrée. Toutes les nuits depuis soixante ans, pas une de moins, nous faisions trembler les murs du manoir. Nous étions dix fois, cent fois, mille fois pire qu'Emmett et Rosalie. Nous faisions l'amour, sans jamais se lasser, sans jamais se fatiguer. Chaque nuit, je redécouvrai son corps parfait.

Je rêvassais quand mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche. La conversation dura moins de deux secondes.

 **\- Bella, mon amour. C'est moi.**

Je montais au Paradis à chaque fois que j'entendais sa voix.

 **\- Que se passe-t-il ?**

 **\- Nous arrivons demain, tous. J'ai finalement pensé que nous autres ne serions pas obligés à assister aux funérailles de ton père. Et puis, tu me manques beaucoup trop, mon amour.**

Il avait raccroché, me laissant aux anges. Demain, Carlisle, Esmée, mes deux beaux-frères et mes deux belles-sœurs seraient là. Et mon Edward.

La nouvelle enthousiasma ma fille. Elle était ravie de revoir sa famille. Jacob, quant à lui, s'en serait volontiers passé, mais il ne broncha pas. Les tensions entre Quileutes et vampires s'étaient apaisées au fil du temps.

Les Cullen arrivèrent le lendemain matin, à l'aube. Esmée m'avait tendrement prit dans ses bras, toujours aussi bienveillante et attentionnée. Alice et Rose montraient déjà à Nessie les vêtements qu'elles lui avaient achetés – grands couturiers français, évidemment !

 **\- Tu nous as manqué, Renesmée, dit Carlisle en prenant ma fille dans ses bras. Tu es toujours aussi belle, voir plus même que la dernière fois.**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en voyant mon beau-père aussi proche de ma fille. Ma famille était enfin là. Nous étions tous réunis. Alice sautillait devant moi, les yeux brillants d'excitation à l'idée de m'annoncer quelque chose. A en voir le regard amusé d'Edward, je devinai que ça n'allait pas forcément me plaire. En effet, elle sortit d'une immense valise une multitude de tissus. C'étaient des robes en soie, des pulls en lin, des talons à semelle rouge, des colliers de perle, des boucles d'oreilles en diamant. L'éclat des bijoux m'aveuglait. Je vis dans les yeux de ma belle-sœur le reflet de mon visage qui se décomposait. Je m'étais immobilisée, et, décidée à ne plus bouger, fis la boude. Emmett murmura quelque chose du genre « toujours en train de râler cette petite » et je me retournai, plantant mes prunelles dans les siennes. Sans crier gare, je me jetais sur lui, prête à lui donner une bonne raclée. Bien sûr, il ne mit pas longtemps pour l'immobilisée, ses dents contre ma gorge. Comme si je n'étais qu'une vulgaire mouche, il m'avait rejetée en arrière et s'était rué sur moi. Le costaud posé un baiser furtif sur mon front et retourna auprès de Rosalie, qui avait pour lui des yeux débordant d'amour. Depuis que Nessie avait terminé sa croissance, Rose ne semblait plus aussi heureuse. Elle qui désirait tant un enfant avait vu le seul nourrisson de la famille grandir à une vitesse impressionnante. Ma belle-sœur aurait volontiers accepté que Renesmée reste figée entre ses deux ou trois ans. il en allait de soi cependant que Rose adorait Renesmée. Elle pouvait passer plus de sept ou huit heures à faire les boutiques pour trouver ne serai-ce qu'une robe pour ma fille. Quand j'étais humaine, Rose s'était rapprochée de moi très rapidement, alors qu'elle ne m'aimait guère avant ma grossesse. J'avais pensé qu'elle était uniquement à mes côtés dans l'espoir de récupéré le bébé si je mourrai. Mais jusqu'au terme, elle m'avait soutenue. En quelques semaines, j'en avais appris énormément sur elle. Elle passait des nuits entières dans ma chambre, à me raconter tous pleins de choses plus ou moins intéressantes. C'est principalement Rose qui s'était occupée de ma fille lors de ma transformation. Plus les années passèrent, plus elle m'appréciait. J'avais presque eu de la peine pour elle quand sa nièce a commencé à devenir adolescente. L'enfant qu'elle avait toujours désiré devenait grand.

Renesmée entretenait notre belle villa blanche depuis que nous étions partis de Forks. Tout était comme avant. Les murs blancs, les immenses baies vitrées, et même le piano noir d'Edward. Ça faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas joué. Attiré, obsédé par l'instrument, il s'en approcha, s'assit sur le tabouret et glissa ses doigts sur les touches. Dès la première note, je reconnus la mélodie que mon époux m'avait écrite, au début de notre relation. J'étais émue. Mes yeux picotèrent, signe que je pleurais. Renesmée alla s'assoir à côté de son père et elle prit le relai. Elle avait hérité des capacités musicales de son père. Nous étions tous immobiles à admirer et à écouté. Seuls bruits dans la pièce : les notes délicates du piano, deux respirations et deux cœurs qui battaient . Jake se tenait près de moi. Il était fasciné par Renesmée.

Soudainement, Edward s'arrêta de jouer et il s'avachit sur le clavier, devenant la cause d'une note très désagréable. Il riait. Il était mort de rire, au sens très, très figuré bien sûr. Nous le regardions tous d'un œil interrogateur.

 **\- C'est bon Jacob, tu peux, répondit mon mari à une question silencieuse de mon mari. Mais si tu le casse, je te casse les dents.**

Emmett éclata d'un gros rire, imité par Carlisle et Jasper. Alice et Esmée se regardaient en riant doucement, Rose leva les yeux au ciel. Jacob prit place face au piano et commença à jouer.

 _Au clair de la lune_. Toute la maisonnée se mit à rire aux éclats, cette fois-ci. C'était un carnage, une torture pour les oreilles. Jasper et Emmett s'emparèrent chacun d'un des deux bras de Jacob et le portèrent dehors.

Alice devint alors encore plus pâle et ses iris semblèrent disparaitre derrière un voile.

Les funérailles seront demain à onze heure, le matin.

A trop rire et à trop être heureux de tous nous retrouvé, nous avions presque oublié que mon père était parti.


	7. L'Enterrement

_Voilà le 7ème. Merci pour vos commentaires, ils font super plaisir ! N'hésitez pas... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !_

 **Chapitre VII, L'Enterrement**

 **POV Bella**

Nous étions dans le salon. Tous vêtus de noir. Mon cœur éteint semblait se serrer sous la douleur. J'avais une nausée mentale. J'étais terriblement mal.

Renesmée frappa à la porte, que Esmée alla ouvrir. Pas de parole, juste des regards pleins de compassion et de chagrin. Ma fille s'était habillée d'une longue robe noire à manches longues et moulantes, mettant en valeur ses bras fins. Ses longues boucles avaient été coiffées en un chignon simple. Dans ses mains d'apparence fragiles, elle tenait un bouquet de fleur rouges, qui contrastaient avec sa peau claire et ses habits sombres. Elle se blottit contre moi, et je pus sentir ses larmes couler et mouiller ma joue. Renesmée n'allait pas voir Charlie souvent. Bien qu'il avait été mis en garde que sa petite-fille était spéciale, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle devienne une jeune femme seulement sept ou huit ans après sa venue au monde. Nessie aimait son grand-père, et elle se souvenait de chaque minute passée avec lui quand elle était encore une fillette. Apprendre sa mort l'attristait énormément.

 **\- Il faut y aller, annonça Carlisle d'une voix basse.**

Il prit Esmée par la main, elle qui était très belle dans une chemise et une longue jupe noires, et ils se dirigèrent vers le garage. Suivirent Alice et Jasper, puis Rose et Emmett. Jacob, lui, était à la réserve avec son père et Sue. Il nous rejoindraient plus tard. Edward baisa ma main et posa un tendre baiser sur la joue de notre fille.

Nous fûmes les derniers à arriver au cimetière. Charlie avait plus d'amis que je ne le croyais. Il y avait cent trente-et-une personnes présentes pour ses funérailles. à notre arrivée, quelques curieux se retournèrent pour observer les retardataires. Je ne reconnus aucun visage parmi les gens présents à l'arrière. Je pouvais sentir l'odeur désagréable de Jacob. Il se trouvait à l'avant. Renesmée se fraya un chemin à travers la foule pour aller le rejoindre.

« Charlie Swan restera gravé dans nos cœurs et dans nos pensées. Il a consacré une immense partie de sa vie à protéger les gens. Il était connu sous le nom de « Chef Swan ». Depuis des années, il était le chef de la police de notre bourgade. Bienveillant, responsable et bon ami, la douleur que provoque sa perte est immense. » Le prêtre devait connaître personnellement mon père. Je voyais des larmes se former dans ses yeux noirs. Sa voix tremblait et ses mains étaient moites.

Le cercueil fut mis en terre, et à la queue leu-leu nous passâmes jeter une rose blanche dans le trou. Avant de passer, j'avais mis ma capuche, juste au cas où. Je jetai la rose, les yeux brulants. Sans Charlie, tout aurait été différent. C'était grâce à lui que j'étais ce que je suis et que j'avais un mari et une fille que j'aime plus que ma propre vie. Des hommes comblèrent le trou avec de la terre fraîche. Je retournai aux côtés de ma famille quand on s'empara de mon poignet.

 **\- Isabella?**

J'essayai de ne pas me retourner trop vite. Je devais garder une vitesse humaine. En face de moi, toujours mon bras sous son emprise, se tenait un vieil homme au crâne dégarni. C'était un grand-père tremblant, le visage marqué par d'innombrables rides. J'activai ma faible mémoire d'humaine pour tenter de me rappeller qui pouvait être ce vieux. Il était encore plus difficile de l'identifier étant donné que soixante ans s'étaient écoulés depuis mes derniers jours humain. Un humain change beaucoup en soixante ans. Je réfléchissais, sans trouver. Sans rien dire, je dégageai doucement mon bras et sa main fripée et fragile, lui adressai un sourire forcé à l'extrême puis je me dirigeai vers Alice et Rose. Le vieux resta là, la bouche à moitié ouverte laissant apparaître deux ou trois dents pourries. Devant mon angoisse, Alice me demanda :

 **\- Bella, tout va bien ? Que voulait cet homme ?**

 **\- Je n'en sait rien. Je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir vu en tant qu'humaine. Il connait mon prénom, en tout cas.**

Je regardai à nouveau l'homme. Il n'arrêtait pas de m'observer – sans aucune discrétion. La curiosité me poussant à bout, je décidai de revenir sur mes pas pour aller le voir. Quand il remarqua que je m'approchais, il ouvrit encore plus la bouche, les yeux écarquillés. De grands yeux bleus et éternellement rieurs.

 **\- Bella ? répéta-t-il.**

 **\- Qui êtes-vous ?**

 **\- Bella, c'est moi ! Mike !**

Ce prénom me disait quelque chose, en effet. Mais ma mémoire humaine me jouait des tours. Sur ma gauche, quelques mètres plus loin, je voyais Edward qui me lançait un regard affolé. De suite, j'utilisai mon don. J'étendis le voile invisible jusqu'à mon mari, qui y déposa ses pensées. Je fis revenir le voile à moi, et dès qu'il me toucha, je fus assaillie d'images venant de la mémoire d'Edward. Je me voyais humaine, fragile, le teint grisonnant, les yeux ternes. Mon premier jour au lycée. D'abord un garçon asiatique, brun. Puis vint un autre. Blond, beau, très beau même, avec un visage de poupons, de grands yeux bleus et des cheveux blonds coiffés en pointe grâce à une grande quantité de gel. Je voyais à travers les souvenirs d'Edward ce blondinet me faire des avances. Je réprimais un petit sourire quand me vinrent les pensées d'Edward lorsque le garçon me draguait. il s'appelait bien Mike Newton. Je l'avais connu quand j'étais humaine.

 **\- Tu n'as pas changé Bella.**

Sa main tremblante se posa sur ma joue et il tressaillit devant ma pâleur. Edward surgi tel un lion, le feu dans les yeux. Apparemment, il n'avait jamais réussi à apprécier mon ancien prétendant. Calmement mais le regard dur, Edward prit la main du vieux et l'ôta de ma joue. Je paniquais. Mike Newton semblait ne pas en croire ses yeux. Il était à deux doigts de faire une crise cardiaque.

 **\- Edward Cullen… Bella, Edward. Comment cela est-il poss…**

 **\- Nous sommes bien des Cullen, Monsieur, mais Isabella et Edward sont nos grands-parents. Vous avez du nous confondre, il parait qu'on leur ressemble beaucoup. Maintenant, s'il était possible que vous cessiez d'importuner ma sœur, je vous en serait grandement reconnaissant.**

Bien joué, chéri ! Mike commença à ouvrir la bouche pour nous poser sûrement des millions de milliards de questions, mais Edward m'emmena à l'autre bout de la foule. Carlisle arriva, les cheveux légèrement ébouriffés par le vent.

 **\- Bella et moi avons été reconnus, commença à expliquer Edward. Par un ancien ami de Bella. Nous lui avons fait croire que Bella et Edward étaient nos grands-parents. Il a semblé y croire. Enfin, il était tellement choqué que ses pensées étaient confuses. En revanche, s'il vous voit toi, ou Esmée, ou Rose, ou Emmett… Il se doutera de quelque chose. Bella, va prévenir Renesmée que nous rentrons à la villa. Il ne faut pas rester ici plus longtemps.**

Carlisle approuva et je me fondais dans la foule, sur les traces de ma fille. Son doux parfum me mena droit à elle. Elle était avec Jacob et Sue. Cette dernière avait prit un sacré coup de vieux.

-Seth et Leah n'ont pas pu venir, me dit-elle entre deux quinte de toux et quelques larmes. Seth est à l'université, et Leah devait s'occuper de ses petits-enfants.

Devant mon expression surprise, Jacob rajouta quelques explications.

 **\- Seth est comme moi, il ne vieillit pas tant qu'il se transforme. Il y a une quarantaine d'années, il est tombé amoureux d'une nouvelle recrue. L'imprégnation, et oui ! Elle s'appelle Mia, et elle aussi a décidé de continuer à se tranformer pour ne pas prendre de ride. Leah, elle, a arrêté de muter. Elle s'est mariée à un cuisto de Seattle après s'en être imprégné, et ils ont eut trois enfants. Un des deux avait le gène, il n'a du se transformer qu'une seule fois. Les deux autres sont « normaux ». Et donc, Leah est grand-mère, maintenant. Truc de fou, hein ?**

Il ricana et me mit un coup dans les côtes qui ne me fit pas bouger. Leah avait finit par se détacher de Sam, celui que je pensais être son éternel premier amour. Bien qu'elle n'avait pas accepter d'être une louve, elle avait trouvé le bonheur et un équilibre sentimental. Son souhait s'était exaucé : s'imprégner.

 **\- Tu as une bien belle famille, Bella, dit Sue avec un petit sourire. Charlie aurait été fier. Il était déjà fier de toi, bien sûr. Quand vous vous êtes évaporés dans la nature, j'ai eu peur qu'il ne te recherche sur tout le globe. J'ai du lui expliqué que cela vous avais été nécessaire, et il l'a bien prit. Ne va pas penser qu'il a souffert. Il avait une pensée pour toi chaque jour.**

Mes yeux se remirent à me démangé, et je serrai Sue doucement dans mes bras. Je ne voulais pas la briser en mille morceaux. Elle me tendit un petit bout de papier. Une photo de Charlie et moi, que Sue avait prit lors de mon mariage.

 **\- Merci.**

Je serrai la photo contre mon cœur endormi pour l'éternité. Je dis à Renesmée que nous rentrions à la villa et elle promit de rentrer le lendemain matin. Elle allait passer la nuit chez Sue. La pauvre avait besoin d'être consolée.

Dans la voiture, je regardais la photographie que Sue m'avait donnée. Moi, maquillée, les yeux brillants d'excitation, dans ma longue robe blanche, et Charlie qui me tenait par la taille, dans son élégant smoking. Sur la photo, mon père souriait. L'immortalité allait me faire voir mourir encore bien d'autres gens.


	8. L'Erreur

_Et c'est parti pour le huitième chapitre ! Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait super plaisir et ça me motive encore plus pour la suite ! Cette semaine je risque de publier pas plus d'un ou deux chapitres (il faut pas que je loupe mon code !) mais promis que pendant les vacances je vais écrire, écrire jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive…_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous !_

 **Chapitre VIII, L'Erreur**

 **POV Renesmée**

J'étais partie tôt le matin en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Jacob. Il avait grogné en sentant que je quittais le lit, mais il ne s'était pas réveillé. J'avais effleuré sa joue de mes lèvres puis j'étais allée dans le dressing. Il faisait mauvais temps aujourd'hui – comme d'habitude. Brouillard, pluie, froid. Une habitude à Forks. Heureusement que je ne craignais pas le froid. Par contre, la noirceur du ciel me rendait quelque peu malheureuse. J'aimais le soleil, la chaleur, le ciel bleu. J'avais donc choisie une tenue sombre. Un pull en laine gris et un jean moulant noir, accompagnés d'un long manteau bordeaux.

Une fois dehors, une forte bourrasque ébouriffa mes longues boucles. Je grognais, exaspérée. J'étais agacée, très irritée. Sans raison, en plus. C'était juste un mauvais jour. En plus de ça, ma voiture ne voulait pas démarrer. Tout était contre moi ! J'avais couru jusqu'à la villa blanche pour emprunter la voiture de mon oncle Emmett.

J'étais enfin arrivée à Seattle. Voir des centaines de gens arpenter les rues, la sensation d'être minuscule face aux immeubles, les bruits, les klaxons… J'adore ! Ayant passé soixante ans « enfermée » à la réserve, voir du monde du monde me faisait le plus grand bien. C'était rare que je sorte seule en ville. Je restais la plupart du temps avec Jacob et la meute. Je me garais devant une petite joaillerie. Un collier de perles nacrées avait capté mon attention. Je l'imaginais sur ma mère. C'était certain que ça lui irait à merveille. Je calculais rapidement de combien d'argent je disposais, afin de ne pas me retrouver bête une fois à l'intérieur de la boutique. Mon esprit surdéveloppé exerça rapidement le calcul. J'avais un budget de quatre mille dollars. Les liasses se trouvaient dans mon sac à main et j'avais oublié à la maison ma carte de paiement. L'avantage quand on dispose de l'éternité, c'est qu'on accumule l'argent.

J'entrai dans la petite boutique où une bonne femme souriante m'accueillit. Elle était plutôt jolie pour son âge, bien que j'aie pu être sa mère. La quarantaine environ, elle avait une peau pâle parsemée de tâches de rousseur, de grands yeux émeraude et de belles lèvres rouges. Son visage était encadré d'une imposante crinière rouge feu. Elle s'avança vers moi, me proposa de l'aide que j'acceptais. Je désignai du doigt le collier et elle hocha la tête tout en répétant que c'était « une très belle pièce ».

A la caisse, tandis que je sortais les liasses de mon sac en cuir blanc, la vendeuse ne cessait de me regarder. Je voyais une pointe d'admiration dans son regard. Ma beauté vampirique l'envoutait. Une fois que j'eus payé la modique somme de deux mille dollars, je lui adressai un petit sourire et tournai les talons en direction de la porte d'entrée. Dehors, mon ventre se mit à gargouiller. J'avais oublié de manger. L'odeur des humains qui se déplaçaient autour de moi devenait de plus en plus envoutante. « Ne cède pas, Nessie ! ». A cause d'avoir traîné principalement avec des loups, je ne m'étais jamais vraiment habituée à la puissance qu'a le sang humain sur moi. Il m'était impossible de désirer vouloir boire le sang d'un membre de la meute : leur sang me paraissait répugnant. Celui des humains, lui, est très doux mais aussi très attractif. Une odeur qui fait perdre la tête. Ma gorge commençait à brûlé. Il fallait que je m'éloigne. J'oubliais où je m'étais garée, tout perdait son sens. La soif m'obsédait. A un moment, une femme me bouscula, m'envoyant en plein nez une vague de son exquis parfum. Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête, et mentalement, je hurlai à moi-même de ne rien faire et de vite rentrer à la maison. Mais mes instincts étaient affolés. Tous mes sens vampiriques étaient aux aguets : j'entrais en chasse. Mais pas une chasse comme d'habitude, une chasse à l'homme.

 **POV Bella**

Le visage d'Alice sembla se décomposer. Presque simultanément, la même expression apparue sur le visage d'Edward.

 **\- Quoi ? Alice, que vois-tu ? m'empressai-je de demander à ma belle-sœur.**

Ses prunelles étaient comme camouflées par un léger voile blanc. Elle était concentrée sur sa vision. La peur qui s'était inscrite sur son visage se transforma en chagrin.

 **\- C'est Renesmée…**

Humaine, mon cœur se serrait mit à battre la chamade. Là, seule ma gorge parut se serrer en signe de terreur. Je me ruai vers Alice, le secouant par les épaules. Elle était comme une poupée de chiffon entre mes mains.

 **\- Nessie n'est pas en danger, mon amour, commença Edward d'un ton qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de rendre calme. Elle va céder. Elle va tuer un humain, en pleine ville, à Seattle. Elle n'a été que très rarement en présence d'humain dans sa vie…**

J'avais du mal à croire à ce que j'entendais. Ma Renesmée, ma petite fille, était sur le point de faire un carnage ? Elle, qui a du sang humain dans les veines, mon sang, allait tuer des gens ?

 **\- C'est impossible, murmuré-je. Il doit y avoir une erreur, Alice. Nessie ne peut pas…**

Ma main chercha frénétiquement mes poches à la recherche de mon téléphone portable. Deux centièmes de seconde me suffirent pour composer le numéro de ma fille. « Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard ».

 **POV Renesmée**

La soif prenait le dessus sur tout. J'avais l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler, ni mon corps, ni mes pensées. Jamais je n'avais ressenti ce besoin de sang. La brulure de ma gorge était de plus en plus douloureuse. Mes jambes se fléchissaient, me mettant dans une position d'attaque, prête à bondir sur mon repas. Hommes, femmes, enfants… J'étais entourée. Les gens marchaient à côté de moi, sans imaginer une seconde qu'ils pourraient se faire déchiqueter le cou.

Une vibration dans ma poche. Une minuscule partie de mon cerveau essaya de se concentrer sur le téléphone portable, en vain. Cherchant ma proie, j'ignorais l'appel. Je me dirigeais vers les bas-fonds de la ville. il y aurait moins de monde, peu de témoins. Je ne voulais pas mettre ma famille en danger. Déjà que les Volturi, l'équivalent de famille royale des vampires, avaient eu du mal à m'accepter, alors si je faisais le moindre faux pas… « Ressaisis-toi ». Fermant les yeux, je respirai un grand cou. Grossière erreur. Mon odorat m'indiqua un humain à une cinquantaine de mètres derrière moi. Je fis un demi-tour sur moi-même. Au loin, j'aperçus une silhouette. Ma vision zooma sur la forme floue qui se déplaçait vers moi. Un homme. Deux têtes de plus que moi, carrure imposante. Mon instinct humain me révulsa, mais mon côté vampire reprit vite le dessus. J'imaginais déjà le sang chaud, délicieux sûrement, apaisant la douleur de ma gorge. Je restais fixée là, en plein milieu de la ruelle. Un coup d'œil aux alentours me fit savoir qu'on ne me verrait pas. Tous les habitants de la petite rue étaient abandonnés, ou alors les volets étaient fermés. L'homme était de plus en plus proche. Son regard croisa le miens, et je ne pus m'en décroché. Son visage était livide, ses joues creuses. Une balafre à coup sûr donnée par un coup de couteau ravageait sa joue droite. Voyant que je le regardais toujours, l'homme s'humecta les lèvres avant de sourire.

 **\- Un problème, poupée ?**

Son haleine puait l'alcool. Son sang n'était pas pur, mais l'envie était trop forte. Tant pis, il ferait l'affaire. Je m'approchais de lui, afin d'en être très proche. Son cœur s'accéléra. L'inconnu était un être répugnant. Je n'avais pas l'air d'avoir plus de vingt ans. Lui en avait au moins vingt ans de plus. Répugnant. Il posa sa main sur ma hanche, me l'agrippa. Il humait mon parfum, j'approchai mes lèvres de sa gorge. Il caressait mes cheveux, je remontai jusqu'en-dessous de son oreille.

 _ **Crac.** _

Son corps tomba mollement au sol. Il n'avait même pas du avoir mal, j'avais été trop rapide. Casser son cou avait été d'une simplicité enfantine. Je m'agenouillais et planta mes dents aiguisées dans sa gorge, me délectant de son sang. L'alcool et la drogue qui y étaient présent me dégoutait légèrement, mais je faisais avec. Ce ne fut qu'une fois ma soif étanchée que je me rendis compte de ce que je venais de faire. Je posai les yeux sur sa dépouille, puis je déportai le regard ailleurs. Il m'était impossible de regarder. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux, mon corps fut vite parcouru de frissons qui firent place aux sanglots. Il fallait que je m'en aille. Je n'étais plus sous l'emprise de la soif, la position de ma voiture me revint rapidement en mémoire.

Je sautai dans l'habitacle et démarrai au quart de tour. Je m'en étais prise à un humain, alors que je suis moi-même, d'une certaine façon, humaine. La honte me submergea. Mais ce n'était pas encore le pire. Le pire, c'est quand me famille le saurait. Eux, vampires, luttant depuis des siècles contre la tentation du sang humain, parviennent à ne pas les chasser. Moi, mi-vampire mi-humaine, je venais de commettre un crime.


End file.
